


Officially Official

by flailinginlove



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, background NaruHina - Freeform, definitely not an anniversary party, well-meaning vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka's relationship is one of the worst kept secrets in Konoha.





	Officially Official

**Author's Note:**

> The inconsistencies in the Naruto and Boruto timelines drive me nuts. So for the sake of my sanity, let's just say this happens a little over 10 years after the war and leave it at that. ^__^;;

The fact that Kakashi and Iruka had been a couple for a decade and a half was one of the worst kept secrets in Konoha. It'd been nearly 10 years since they'd exchanged rings, but there had been five years of covert dates and late-night rendezvouses before they'd gotten to that point. Matching silver bands hung off their dog tags, and even though only a few select friends had ever seen the rings, most people seemed to know one way or another. 

The secrecy was mainly to ease Kakashi's ever-present paranoia. He kept his apartment maintained for appearances, though more nights than not he was at Iruka's. It was a little cramped, but it felt like home. Even after Kakashi had been made hokage, he still tried to be there every night.

They learned very quickly that sneaking around was a lot harder to do when Kakashi had ANBU guards following him everywhere he went. Three days after the inauguration, Iruka had known their cover was well and truly blown when the permanent watch around the hokage's official residence was shifted to watching Iruka's apartment instead.

From time to time, they lay in bed and talked about when and how they wanted to announce their relationship. They had long since passed the point where the idea of it felt ridiculous, but Kakashi had a lot of enemies and a hokage's significant other was always a target for anyone who wanted to hurt the village. Iruka didn't care about the extra danger. Kakashi, on the other hand, very much did. They settled on making the official announcement after Naruto took over. 

On Naruto's wedding day, there had been good-natured teasing all around. 

"Makes you want to get married, doesn't it?" dozens of their friends asked them. "To each other," was never explicitly stated, but it didn't take a genius to know it was implied. Each time it came up, Iruka held Kakashi's eyes for longer than could ever be considered platonic.

Iruka's ring was a comfortable weight against his chest. Neither of them had wanted some big, fancy ceremony. Their small one had been more than enough. Naruto and Sakura had been their witnesses as Tsunade had made it official, _unofficially_. Paperwork was filled out and ready to be filed later, when it was time to make it _officially_ official.

A few weeks before their 10th anniversary, Naruto announced he was having a small gathering of friends over to his house for lunch. It just so happened to be on their anniversary date. Iruka and Kakashi RSVPed separately and arrived a good hour apart. They had plans that night, but an afternoon with some friends wouldn't interfere.

The moment Iruka walked into the party, he realized he should have known better. He should have been more suspicious of the date, but Naruto had never had the best of memories. 

Naruto was friends with almost the whole village, but the crowd at his house that day skewed older than the one he usually gathered together. There were faces Iruka had never seen at one of Naruto's parties before. Faces of people Iruka and Kakashi were friends with, but Naruto barely even knew. 

Naruto beamed at Iruka innocently. Iruka didn't believe it for one second.

In civilian tradition, the 10th anniversary was the tin anniversary, but shinobi tradition had long since changed it to the steel anniversary. Though, in fairness, a lot of anniversaries had been changed to steel anniversaries in shinobi tradition, much to the dismay of countless civilian spouses. 

Nearly all of Naruto's "friends" had, for some inexplicable reason, brought with them various presents, though no one called them that. They were just things that people had laying around the house or had seen and thought of them. Even though the gifts were given to them individually, they were all meant for couples. Most were matching sets. Iruka was pretty sure ninjas should be more subtle about things, but then again, he was the guest of honor at this Definitely Not a Wedding Anniversary Party for Two Absolutely Not Married People.

By the time the sudden giving spirit had been appeased, Iruka and Kakashi had enough weaponry to arm a small nation and a few more practical household items as well.

Boruto disappeared about halfway through the party, but that only seemed natural. Of course kids wouldn't want to stick around for this sort of Positively Not a Celebration of Anything Other than Completely Platonic Friendship.

Later in the afternoon, they were all in Naruto's backyard when Hinata shuffled towards Naruto to whisper something in his ear.

"HE DID WHAT?" Naruto yelled, causing everyone at the party to turn and look at him. He grinned an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck, bowing in apology. "I'll be right back." He was gone in a flash.

"BORUTO!" Naruto roared on his way out of the house. 

They looked to Hinata for an explanation. She didn't offer one, instead stuttering out that they should continue to enjoy themselves. Iruka hadn't seen her this flustered since her time at the Academy.

He walked over to her. "You're obviously busy right now. We can leave if it's easier for you." He meant it kindly, but instead she looked panicked.

"No, please just stay here."

It was the absolute worst thing to say to a yard full of shinobi. Kakashi caught Iruka's eye and Iruka nodded slightly. He distracted Hinata while Kakashi snuck around behind her, slipping into the house.

A few moments later, he called out from the living room. "Iruka, come see this." There was laughter in his voice.

Iruka stepped around Hinata and her quiet protests and walked through the house.

"What?" he asked, but Kakashi didn't answer. He didn't need to. The moment Iruka entered the room, he knew what. 

The wide sliding glass doors in the living room were thrown open, offering a stunning view of Hokage Rock. It was one of the best views in the village and the absolute perfect angle to best appreciate what could only be Boruto's handiwork. Across Kakashi's giant stone face, there was a message in brightly colored paint.

** HAPPY 10TH ANIVRESERY **

There was a rough approximation of a dolphin drawn on the blank rock next to Kakashi's head.

In the distance, two blurs raced around the village. "BORUTO!!" echoed in the air. Next to him, Hinata was trying to get out an apology.

Iruka couldn't help it, he laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

"Like father, like son?" Kakashi asked when Iruka had his breath back.

"His spelling ability is definitely genetic," Iruka said with a chuckle.

Most of the guests were now crowded in the living room, peering around them to get a good look at Boruto's first act of public vandalism.

"This really wasn't how I was planning," Kakashi said, "but Naruto's training is almost complete, he'll be taking over soon."

Iruka grinned at him. "How had you planned it?"

"I was still narrowing down options."

"You had nothing," Iruka said fondly.

"Even Ibiki couldn't get me to admit that," Kakashi said, pulling Iruka close. "Shall we make this official, _officially_?"

Iruka grinned his _yes_ and Kakashi angled them so no one could see his face, then tugged down his mask enough to brush a kiss against Iruka's lips. There were wolf whistles from their friends and more than a few calls of "It's about time!"

When Naruto got back with Boruto in tow, Iruka was pretty sure he was more upset about the fact that Kakashi had pulled down his mask and he hadn't been there to see it. Naruto watched sternly as Boruto apologized for outing them to the entire village, and Iruka had to fight back a smile over how much he'd grown, not quite believing how long it'd been since Naruto was the one with paint on his hands.

Once Naruto was out of earshot, Iruka whispered to Boruto that he'd treat him to ramen the next day. Boruto lit up. 

A couple dozen _Congratulations!_ followed them out the door as they left and more were called out by the rest of the village on their way home.

Walking to their apartment with Kakashi's arm around him, out in the open where anyone could see, was even better than Iruka had imagined it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Short and super simple this time. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
